


Expression

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Minor Armin Arlert, Minor Marco Bott, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 16:25:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean finds himself with a minor concussion, but it's simply fodder for him and Eren to lie in bed and be themselves. A oneshot with only some simple Jean and Eren as its goal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expression

When Jean opened his eyes, he saw he was lying in bed in a sandy brick and mortar room. His head hurt. Sitting up, he took a deep breath and smelled the fresh air flowing from the open window. The starchy yet sheer curtains drifted in the breeze. And his head? It hurt.

.

.

.

He carried himself through the halls and found a common room. The fireplace was lit, yet no one was around. When he looked out the window, he recognised where he was: he was in the military headquarters, in the district of Trost.

“I don’t even know what he was doing there…” Jean turned to look when he heard the door open and people talk. “Jean! You’re awake!” Armin hurried in with a fellow soldier in medic uniform.

“Yeah, I suppose I am,” He blinked and looked the medic worker up and down, then asked Armin, “What happened, why am I here?”

“You hit your head while we were outside the walls. We’re in Trost, helping the efforts to build new buildings and to survey outside the walls. Your squad did some scouting,” Armin replied, coming to Jean’s side. The two sat down on the couches while the medic excused themselves to Jean’s room.

“I see that…are there titans!?” When it registered, Jean jumped up in his seat.

“No! No, we cleared them. A few appeared on the route back and we elected to clear them rather than avoid them. You just fell off your house, is all.”

“O-oh…” Jean almost pouted, sitting back down. Fell off his horse…how foolish… “I suppose I fainted, hm?”

“Yeah…we got you back and you’ve been out for a few hours now. Your vitals were fine, the medics think you went from unconscious to sleeping.” Armin chuckled lightly, noticing the discomfort and confusion in Jean and trying to ease it.

“Haha, must have. A concussion would explain the headache,” Jean felt around where the throbbing was centred and sure enough found bandages. “Was everyone else okay? Eren?”

“Eren…? Mm, everyone was fine. Why do you ask about Eren?” Armin furrowed his brow.

“I….I don’t know. I guess I thought he would be there too. Was he there?” Jean couldn’t remember. When he tried to think back, his thoughts were met with black and with haze.

“No, no he wasn’t. Eren and Mikasa were on construction duty.” Armin replied, and Jean nodded slowly. When the medic returned with some medicine, a thermometer, and the like, the two paused their conversation so Jean could be reviewed.

.

.

.

Jean was back in bed, deciding not to go out and look around – the light was especially bright and caused a stabbing pain in the backs of his eyes. He was recovering fine, the medic found, as the concussion was quite minor.

And yet, concussions never felt minor, Jean thought to himself. He was okay to sleep, he was told, so he rolled over and tried to drift off.

.

.

.

“We shouldn’t, Jean,”

“Can’t we please, just for a few minutes at least?”

“I don’t know…we’re supposed to be in bed…”

“Well…if you really don’t want to…”

“I do! I do. It’s just, sneaking out, really? It’s like we aren’t trainees and just regular teens,”

“Marco…”

“Oh sh, fine, come…”

.

.

.

“Hm…?” Jean woke up, hearing vague suonds. He saw Eren just leaving the room and their eyes met, Eren stopping.

“Ah, Jean! I thought you were asleep.” Eren turned back and stepped into the room.

“I was, until someone noisily woke me up,” Jean looked at Eren with playful, sleepy eyes.

“Liar, I didn’t even make a sound. I knew sleeping beauty would have a cow if I woke him,” Eren sat at the foot of the bed. “You got some drool there…”

“O-oh, I…wh-what are you doing here!” Jean sat up, wiping away at the corner of his mouth and trying to deflect attention.

“Just checking up on you. Our shift is done for the day, so we’re off free.” Eren grinned broadly at Jean, then piped up again. “I brought some food! Dinner was a couple of hours ago, so it might be a little cold, but…”

“Ha, thanks,” Jean noticed the tray with covered plates. It was sitting on the dresser near the door. “I don’t…feel that hungry, but I guess I should eat any ways.”

“Well, whatever. Eat when you want. How was your rest?” Eren leaned forward, his palms on the edge of the mattress.

“All right. I can’t believe it’s already evening.” Jean looked and noticed the window was still open, the curtains still adrift from the breeze, but only this time the light was orange and dim, no longer bright and illuminating.

“Were you dreaming? You looked pretty restful,” Eren looked at Jean with his bright and strange eyes. Jean looked back at Eren. “What is it?” Eren shifted and moved closer. He didn’t like the way Jean looked at him…

“Y-yeah, I was. I dreamt of Marco,” Jean blinked and looked at the wall behind Eren. Eren only moved closer to him and held his hand, leaned forward and rested his forehead against Jean’s. It’s been a long time since Jean had dreamt of Marco, for better or worse.

“Was it a good dream or a bad one?” Eren asked tentatively.

“It was of us, when we were still trainees.” Jean’s eyes found Eren’s. He used to have a bad dream now and again, in the past, but they never made Jean feel as guilty as he did when he dreamt of intimate times between Jean and Marco, despite Eren sleeping there beside him.

“I’m glad – I’d rather you dream of something happy than something sad,” Eren said and was met with a tiny grin. Jean kissed him.

“It still makes me feel bad though,” Jean finally said after they broke apart.

“It’s all right, Jean. I don’t mind.” Eren replied, looking at Jean with the quiet determination Jean had seen in him from the very beginning. Jean hadn’t dreamt of Marco for a very long time. It was worse and more frequent during earlier stages of Jean and Eren, but Jean…Jean found a good thing in Eren – that Eren wasn’t jealous or angry over any of it. He understood, for whatever reason, and Jean never felt the need to question it.

“Eren…” Jean began.

“Yeah? What is it?” Eren answered, stopping to place a kiss upon Jean’s knuckles.

“Can you bring me the food tray?” Eren instantly froze in place. Jean pouted.

“I cannot believe you,” Eren pushed Jean’s away and hopped up.

“Hahaha! Hey! I’m injured here, be careful with the patient!” Jean laughed, dusting off his chest where he was shoved. Eren looked back at him with a devilish glint.

“Okay then, mister patient, let doctor Eren feed you, we’ve deemed you too disoriented to feed yourself,” Eren brought over the food tray and climbed onto Jean’s lap.

“You mean ‘nurse’ Eren,” Jean grinned at Eren’s unimpressed face.

“Shut up and open up…” Eren scooped up some rice and vegetables onto the fork.

“Sounds like something I said to you last night…” Jean took the bite. Eren immediately froze and was met with Jean’s laughter.

.

.

.

“…He didn’t really say that, did he…?” Jean asked in amazement.

“Oh he did, and everyone in our group stopped and looked at him.” Eren said, drawing circles on Jean’s chest.

“What did Mikasa do?” Jean’s button up shirt, which he assumed he was changed into, was undone, revealing his chest and abdomen.

“Nothing, actually. She looked back at him for less than a second, grabbed my arm, and led us on.” Eren was speaking with a pleasant face, lying under the blankets with Jean, their legs in a tangle.

“Geez, and here I thought she would have kicked some ass…”

“Everyone did! But you never know with Mikasa,”

“So I’ve learnt,” Jean laughed lightly. His arm was under the pillow they were sharing, his other on top of the blanket. Eren’s finger drew loops and swirls, rising as high as his collarbone and dipping almost onto his tummy.

“Remember when you had a crush on her?” Eren said after a while, looking up at Jean with mischief briefly.

“N-no! I don’t remember that.” Jean felt his cheeks warm a little, and so he looked away as though it were no big deal.

“Please…everyone knew it…” Eren took his finger back and instead placed his hands flat on Jean.

“I don’t remember at all! Must be the concussion!” Jean closed his eyes, clearly victorious here.

“You’re such a shit….”

“Says the one who gets kidnapped every other month -” Jean was interrupted when Eren hugged him tightly. “What was that for?” He asked when Eren finally released him.

“I dunno. Nothing I guess,” Eren answered. “Hey, wanna visit Marco?”

“I’m not sure…” Jean took a minute to reply, shifting so he could lie on back.

“C’mon, why not? We haven’t been there since we got here.” Eren looked Jean over. Jean turned away onto his side.

“I don’t really wannaaaa…”

“Are you going to make me beg or something?” Eren pressed himself against Jean’s back and peered over Jean’s shoulder like he was a titan and Jean were the wall.

“Hmmmm…” Jean thought audibly. After many a minute of silence, and Eren pushing him back and forth, he finally grinned. “Okay,” Eren began to smile, “but!” and Eren felt himself being roped into something more than what he asked for.

“You have to blow me first.”

Jean had the biggest shit eating grin. Eren collapsed face first into the pillow. “Okay, fiiiine, I guess we aren’t going then,” Jean hummed. After waiting as long as Jean knew he would, Eren sat up and turned on Jean like a wolf.

“Oh just shut up and whip it out.”

.

.

.

They rode their horses slowly, since Jean found he had trouble focusing. He saw the road, but would forget which way he was going, or on what side of him Eren was. He would even sometimes lapse when thinking about what he was even doing. The evening sun threw golden clouds and a darkening sky over Trost, and Jean couldn’t appreciate it because the light strained his eyes.

“Jean!” Eren called out when he noticed Jean was slumping in his saddle. Jean perked up, in natural course, but they pulled over.

“What, what is it, why did we stop?” Jean said, climbing down from his horse.

“I keep thinking you’re going to fall out of your damn saddle,” Eren said, looking hard at Jean.

“I’m just still a little lightheaded, is all! C’mon, are we going, or are we going?” Jean turned to get back on when Eren stopped him with a hand on Jean’s shoulder.

“Look, I can’t deal with being nervous the whole way there nor will we ever get there if we have to stop every fifty feet. Get on the back of my horse, ride with me.”  
Jean was about to whip around and fight for his independence, but he saw Eren wasn’t only determined and raring, but also…unsure; unsure about Jean’s condition, no doubt. “Well, okay, but what about my horse?”

“Tie her up, we’ll bring her back when we return,” Eren said, and Jean did. Eren climbed back onto his horse and helped Jean up onto it too. Then, they took off once more.

They were finally making progress again, having left the Trost gates. Jean was, true to Eren’s instruction, sitting behind Eren in the saddle. He had his arms around Eren. It was a relaxing ride, and Jean could have slept if he wanted. In fact, he considered it! But of course, things were never that easy.

He moved his hips back and ended up sitting a little awkwardly given that their positions and the motion causing him to rub against Eren managed to do things to Jean’s body. He could feel his face beginning to flush over it, and tried to not let Eren notice. Of course, it was in vain.

“You don’t need to sit like that, you horny bastard,” Eren said, not perturbed at all.

“W-well…!” Jean began.

“Well what! You’re going to end up falling off and hitting your head AGAIN. Just fucking press your dick against me already and stop being such a baby,” Jean felt himself cornered and just did as he was told.

“Well all right then, I just didn’t want to distract you or anything from steering this horse,” Jean pulled excuses out of nowhere. Then he smiled to himself. “Because I know how easily distracted you can be…” He said and he dry humped Eren once or twice or three times.

“Stop that! And I’m not easily distracted, you’re just trying to find any excuse to avoid grinding on me…”

“What, and you’re not trying to find an excuse to have me ride up on you?” Jean held Eren a little more tightly than what was really necessary, resting his cheek on the back of Eren’s neck. “You’ve been weirdly still though…”

“Jean don’t – dON’T!” Eren flinched and reared back which the horse took as a signal to speed up when Jean’s hand grabbed his crotch.

“So you are hard too! And you give me so much shit for it,” Jean put his hand back in place around Eren’s chest while Eren struggled to regain focus on horseback riding.  
They were riding from the road out into the fields now, towards a certain meadow. It was nearing the end of evening and leaves of trees were beginning to brown and yellow, most becoming hues of orange and a few falling to the ground. And the two, Jean and Eren, rode along slowly, Eren yelling at Jean and giving him hell for spooking the horse.

.

.

.

They stood there, a small structure about three feet in height made of rocks and cement in front of them. It had a plaque engraved with names on it; many names of the people that they knew and lost in Trost that day. But one name, the one closest to Jean, was Marco’s.

“Marco Bott,” Eren read aloud more to no one than to Jean. They’d been here maybe three times in the past, this time being their fourth visit. It was a small memorial built by them and a couple others from their graduating class. Ymir had complained about it being placed out so far from everywhere, but Historia quickly quieted her and made her help.

“I don’t miss him anymore, you know?” Jean said quietly. Eren looked at him unsurely. “I mean, I still think of him and I still wonder about if he had survived, but I…have stopped feeling, I don’t know, regret over it or something,”

“Y-yeah…” Eren wasn’t sure what to say. “I guess you’ve just moved on,”

“That’s what you’re supposed to do, right?” Jean asked. “That’s what you gotta do,”

“Yeah, and then you’ll be happy again someday,” Eren said. Jean gave him a strange look.

“I’m happy now, you fool,” Jean said after looking back to the three foot tall pile of poorly laid rocks. Eren had little experiencing comforting someone but it made him glad that Jean was so candid with him. He didn’t always know what to say, and yet, the entire time they stood there, he hadn’t let go of Jean’s hand.

“You need a little longer?” Eren asked, and Jean shook his head.

“Nah, let’s go back.”

.

.

.

Jean was lying back in bed, his arms behind his head. His legs were apart just enough to fit Eren in between.

“You’re enjoying this too much,” Eren said, moving Jean’s erection back and forth in his hand.

“I might as well…you give the best…” Jean said airily. Eren opened his mouth and went down on Jean. And Jean, in response, inhaled deeply and closed his eyes. Eren moved his head up and down, sucking on Jean’s dick. “Ah, a little harder,” Jean said, Eren in turn sucking a little harder. With one hand, he pumped what length wasn’t in his mouth, his hand and lips occasionally meeting.

Eren took his mouth off of Jean’s dick and moved below, licking and proceeding to suck on Jean’s balls. He knew by now how much Jean liked it despite doing his best to avoid asking for it. Jean was moving his hips lightly as Eren continued to masturbate him. “Ah, Eren…” He said below his breath.

Eren moved back up, pulling back Jean’s foreskin and licking Jean’s head all around. Jean was losing himself in pleasure by this point, but he knew what was coming – Eren tended to do this a lot when giving head. Eren opened his mouth and held his breath and took Jean deeply down his throat. Jean couldn’t help but moan out.

Jean’s hands had since began gripping the bed sheets, having moved down from behind his head. Eren continued sucking and moving his mouth up and down. His tongue pressed and moved along Jean’s penis, now tasting the tiniest amounts of precum. With one hand pumping and his mouth sucking, Eren used his other, free hand to grip and squeeze Jean’s balls. He glanced up briefly to see Jean’s eyes closed tight, his lips parted just a bit, and his brow knit – Jean was in ecstasy.

Finally he felt Jean’s toes moving and Eren knew Jean would cum soon. He only sucked more and moved his head ever swifter. And Jean moaned out, his breath hitching, so his moan was truncated. Eren felt the rush of semen in his mouth and he went down as low as he could, Jean gasping and jerking his hips.

Jean’s breathing was starting to slow down finally, as Eren swallowed and sat up. He saw Jean’s eyes open a little, then look to Eren. Eren was waiting, the unimpressed look returned.

“Yeah yeah we’ll go see Marco’s memorial…just let me enjoy this for a bit,” Jean grinned lazily, closing his eyes again as he felt the body glow lower. He had all but forgotten about the pains he had in his head.

**Author's Note:**

> This waaaas going to be more abstract and expressive, but...it's Jean and Eren...these two are too silly and playful to be written in something that's heavier and more prose-y. But! First time writing porn of them plus it's been a long while since I had time to write something...so not all was lost!! Maybe another pairing or another setting or something.


End file.
